The proposal is to study the immunobiological aspects of ligand and antireceptor-receptor interactions at the molecular, cellular and organism level. Antireceptor antibodies which behave as ligand (an internal image) will be analyzed in terms of their primary structure and compared to the ligand. The ligand in these studies is the hemagglutinin protein of the mammalian reovirus. Studies on the structural basis of internal image will also involve selective reassociations of heavy and light chains of various monoclonal immunoglobulin protein. The effectiveness and mechanism by which antireceptor antibodies stimulate immunity will be examined. The role of antigen processing of antireceptor antibody will be compared to events needed to process the viral hemagglutinin. The effects of persistent virus and hemagglutinin on autoimmune processes will be defined. These studies should define the relationship of antireceptor antibodies and autoimmune events in this system.